Kitten Claws
by Chishio chuudoku
Summary: Tora has grown up under odd circumstances being the "daughter" of a certain type of house in the red light district, fighting as an underground fighter, what will happen when she meets another innocent soul at her new high school?-on hiatus sorry


They told me when I was old enough to understand that mother had left with a man shortly after having

me, I had been upset for a few days afterwords but then I realized that all the women were my mothers

and all the men who came to visit could be my fathers. I have always lived in this whore house, and I'm

not being cruel, this is a whore house! It's in the red light district and everything! But this never

bothered me, I was lucky, most girls born in my position would have been thrown out or drowned at

birth but the place I was born to is kind to its girls. We were always taking in those who were thrown

out of other places, those who were beaten and left to die, this meant that a lot of the time we are

deeply in debt. I took on little jobs when I learned this but I could never do the traditional job of

women in the red light district because of how underdeveloped I am. I turned 16 and am starting high

school soon but I still look very childish, I am very slight of figure, I only reach a height of 4' 7'', and I

wear an A-cup. So because of this I took up fighting, there were only two choices for me when I started

and the other was to "be with" the only type of people who like girls that look like I do, perverts. I

started training with the owner of our whore house when I turned 6 and I've had to move on to many

different trainers because of how good I've gotten. The trainer I'm with now is an Otou-chan, he has a

favorite that he visits pretty often and he says that he is the head of a big fighting clan so, I begged him

to give me lessons while he waits for her. A lot of the time he just shows me a few techniques and tells

me what to work on but sometimes he and I fight! These are times my favorite because then I can test

myself against a professional! The under-ground district where I can fight for money has no-one near

as good as Otou-chan and I'm almost as good as him but some day I hope to fight in competitions

where people will be able to talk about it in normal situations, like at work, and I won't be hidden

away! The great thing about working only at night is I've always been able to focus on my studies and

I've even been able to get a scholarship to one of the most prestigious high schools around, Ouran

Academy!

I skipped down the hall, trying not to listen to the squeaks and moans, the fight had been successful, the

guy had been almost 6 and a half feet tall and was wearing brass knuckles and I had been able to draw

it out so it looked like he had almost gotten me a few times. I had been taught to do this because it gave

people longer to bet, and if he almost had me a few times then they would bet more against me, which

would in turn make my earnings higher! I turned into the main office and turned my earnings over to

the house owner. I sprinted to the waiting room and burst in the door, as I had hoped my trainer was

waiting there patiently. "Otou-chan" I shouted happily, hopping up onto his lap, I hugged him. "Tora-

chan? Were there any troubles this time?" "Nope, it was all good! And this time I earned enough to

finish paying off the medical bills for Aki-chan!" He chuckled at this and asked "Aren't you going to

start High School tomorrow?" "Yep, I sure am!" I said excitedly bouncing up and down! "Hmm, well,

because you got into Ouran and it'll be a while before it's my turn, how about we fight?" "Going all

out?" I pleaded. "Yes, we'll go all out and if you win,... I'll tell you a secret!" I squealed in delight as

he picked me up and put me on his shoulders before walking out to the court yard where we could

fight. I hopped off and said "I won't go easy on you! I want to know the secret!" He attacked first in a

leg sweep, trying to make me fall so he could pin me and it would be over but he was shocked as I

hopped up and seemed to disappear. I was crouching on his still up-lifted leg he glanced around in

shock. I hopped up to his shoulders putting my teeth to his jugular vein and clamping down lightly so

that he could feel it and would know I had him. He laughed and said "I give, you would make an

excellent assassin!" I bit down a little harder, "alright, alright, the secret is … my son goes to the school

you will be attending!" I tried to imagine Otou-chan's son and ended up with a tall, almost evil looking

boy... I snorted, "otou-chan! You could have just told me that! It's a terrible secret!" "yea, but if I told

you, you wouldn't have beaten me so thoroughly!" I thought about this for a moment before it clicked

"Otou-chan! I won! Were you going easy on me?" I looked at him suspiciously. "No, tora, you have

beaten me and I couldn't be more proud, if you were my daughter I would announce it to the world." I

teared up "oh, thank you Otou-chan! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" "now, now,

don't cry. It's time for my session and you need to go to sleep, you have a big day ahead of you!" I

yawned "okay, otou-chan, I'll see you when you come visit again." I walked to my room under the

stairs, and turned my alarm on so I could get there on time. "I hope this will be fun!" giggling I

snuggled into my covers and fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke to the sun shining through a crack in the wall straight into my eyes. "Erk, too bright!"

…

…

…

"Oh, crap! I'm going to be late!" I lept out of bed hitting my head on the staircase overhead.

Scrambling into my best dress I glanced at myself, in a chunk of mirror I had salvaged and hung on my

wall, and sighed at how large the dress was on me. It had been one of the mothers dresses that had been

passed to me because she had outgrown it. "I look like a little girl playing dress up with her mothers

clothes!" With a giggle I switched into a tight, well worn pair of jeans and a tube top that covered from

the top of my chest to almost the bottom of my waist, just leaving a bare half an inch at the bottom.

"Okay so I don't look very good but at least I don't look like I'm 8!" I muttered to myself. Glancing at

my cracked watch I gasped, "That late already! Guess I've got to take the bus." I grabbed my raggedy

bag and ran upstairs to the balcony where I hopped up onto the roof and began leaping from building to

building until I saw a bus headed to right direction. I hopped down lightly down onto the bus as it

stopped and waited at a light. I sat down, holding onto a vent opening in the exact middle of the bus.

"So long as no one notices me I should be fine!" I laughed joyously as the bus picked up speed and the

wind rushed through my pig-tailed, black hair. Spotting a giant pink castle I pulled out my brochure

and compared it to the picture, "yep, that's it!" I giggled excitedly and hopped off the top of the bus and

ran towards it, "Here I come ouran!" the late bell rang suddenly and the front gates slammed shut in my

face. "... Ah, oh well! At least the bars aren't that close together!" I said brightly as I slipped through. I

wandered around for at least a half an hour before spotting someone to help me. The official looking

man glanced at him watch and ran off before I could get a word out of my mouth. As he disappeared

around a corner I yelled "Wait, onii-san!" Looking around hopelessly lost, tears began to well up in my

eyes. "I'm lost! This isn't fun!" rubbing my arm across my eyes I began to wander again.

"A nurses office! There has to be someone there that can help me get to class!" I said noticing the sign.

Opening the door I walked into a state of the art doctors office, that was empty. "... really? I mean

really!" I walked over and sat on a bed. -sigh- "I guess I'll just wait until someone comes then."

kicking my heals as I sat there I got more and more bored. "well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to just poke

around..." opening cupboards randomly I found random machines, wraps, and lots of other random

things. Then the door burst open and in strode a giant! He had to be taller than 6 foot which in

comparison to me is huge! He looked around quickly, opening and shutting cupboards in a flurry of

motion. "onii-san? Do you need help?" he turned to me, his face blank but a pleading look in his eyes.

He nodded his head quickly and said "contacts?" I giggled and skipped over to the last cupboard on the

row, pulling it open I handed him a pair. He nodded to me and turned to leave. I caught hold of his shirt

and was pulled for a few feet before he noticed and stopped. He looked at me again with a questioning

look in his eyes, I scuffed my foot, feeling pitiful, and said"Onii-san I'm lost," my eyes teared up as I

looked at him, he looked at me as if he wanted to help but didn't know if he could, "help me please?"

he sighed in a 'I can't help it she's too cute' way and picked me up. He set me on his shoulder and

walked out into the hall, he picked up speed, almost running to where ever he needed to go. I giggled as

the air rushed by me for the second time today. He ran through the halls and up some stairs, my pig-

tails flying out behind me. We stopped with a lurch in-front of a huge set of doors, peering down at the

giant I realized that he had forgotten I was up there. He pushed the doors open and rushed in, I hopped

down and scampered over to one of the couches toward the back so as to not become part of the crazy

rushing about. I watched and tried not to laugh as they turned a shaggy looking boy into someone very

handsome... and very much a girl! -sigh- "I really was forgotten wasn't I." I muttered to myself. I

rolled my eyes and curled up in a ball to take a nap.

I awoke to screaming girls, fearing the worst I shot up from sleep and launched myself into the

chandelier. "Oh,... heh, oops!" I said fairly loud as I looked down on swarms of fan-girls. "where am I?

This is just weird!" I saw giant onii-san glance up at my comments, and giggled as his eyes widened in

pure panic. -He probably thinks I'm a child. Shows him right, he forgot me after he indicated he would

help!- he rushed over to another tall man and he pointed up at me. The dark, glasses wearing person

took one look at me, took off his glasses, cleaned them, put them back on and said "Alright ladies, I'm

sorry but we will be closing early today." I giggled and waved at him, he looked up and pinched the

skin between his eyebrows in frustration. The girls filed out grumbling things about how they hadn't

gotten there turns or how they weren't ready yet. The rest of the group of males walked up to glasses

and asked "why are we closing? Was there any problem with haruhi?" he pinched the skin between his

brows again and said "the problem isn't with haruhi, it's up there" he says as he points up at me. I

laughed as they all began to panic, I then noticed a short blond boy, … -I wonder how old he is- "onii-

san?" the giant stopped and looked up at me. "do you have a map that I could use tomorrow? I couldn't

find my class today." he nodded and pulled one out of his bag. "thanks! I think I'll come down now." I

said as I tilted forward and dove off. I did a flip so that I landed on my feet and walked up to giant. I

reached out to him and said "I'm tora, what's your name?" he patted my head and said "mori." he

handed me the map looking at me a little puzzled. All the sudden I was being crushed in someone

blond's arms. I flipped myself around to face my attacker while still crushed in his hold and found

myself peering into purple eyes. "aww, you are so cute! But you just fell from so far are you okay! Poor

little girl! Poor tora-chan!" the maniac spouted, spinning as he blubbered. My eyes started to tear up

from not being able to breathe. He stopped immediately and tried to comfort me as I scrambled away

from him, I glanced at the time and realized I had a fight in a half an hour and I still needed to make

dinner. Looking desperately for an escape I spotted an open window and threw myself out it. I sprinted

home and got dressed in my fight outfit, a blood-stained white t-shirt, and a pair of sport shorts.

-Back at the host club-

"Aw! Tama-chan, you scared the little girl away!" hani said as he pulled his head out of the open

window. "mitsukuni." mori said, "yea, takeshi?" "that wasn't a little girl."

The whole host club looked at him as if questioning his sanity. "why of course she was! She was

probably from the elementary section and just got lost!" tamaki spouted, certain he was right. "Actually

no," everyone turned to kyoya expecting the usual long list of everything about the person, "she is Tora

Kabu, 16 years old, and other than the fact that she is well known at my families hospitals, she is a

mystery." he grinned to himself thinking how he could hold her in debt. Mori looked down at hani to

see how he was taking things and was surprised to see his cousin deep in thought and a little flushed.


End file.
